The greatest advantage of a dynamic token is preventing an identity of a legal user from being counterfeited by a law-breaker because passwords used by a user are varied from time to time. Dynamic password verification technology is regarded as one of the best effective ways to verify a user identity at present, which can avoid network problems, such as user account password being stolen by hackers or Trojans, fake websites, etc., and preventing the user from losing properties or data.
Compared with a conventional dynamic token, a dynamic token whose dynamic password is generated with attendance of information input by a user has higher security. At present, the dynamic token, whose dynamic password is generated with attendance of information input by a user, has a keyboard; and the user information is input by the user through the keyboard of the dynamic token.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the applicant finds that when a large amount of information is required to be input, a speed of manual input of user information is low, an error rate is high and the input error data are not easy to be detected and modified, which wastes the user's time and brings unnecessary troubles as well.